


The Hunt

by Tao_tllynotyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Gen, Murder, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tao_tllynotyou/pseuds/Tao_tllynotyou
Summary: Detective Rotam and his assistant Myers finally make some headway with a serial killer case. But this time the murderer was careless. With the lead, the two detectives start their hunt for the ex-hunter.NOTE:This was firstly written to fit the criteria of an English paper section B. It was a timed piece of writing so there might be a few inaccuracies due to little research.*"The Hunt" use this as a title for a story*Choose a clear viewpoint*Describe the setting*Explore your characters' thoughts and feelings about the hunt.





	The Hunt

    People were gathered at the entrance of a spacious alleyway buzzing with curiosity and excitement. They didn't know that the police were blocking their view on purpose for the public's safety. Before the human barricade were two detectives. One was hunched over a disfigured victim with forensic scientists while the other one was briefing a police officer.

    "Sir, I'm afraid to inform you that this is another homicide case," The squatting detective stood up with a sigh.

    "I can see that. This is the same one as the Briggs case and the one from a few years ago, Myers," Rotam bluntly stated. He walked over to the side where forensic scientists, clad in white and armed with plastic bags and machinery, were situated. The experienced detective leaned over and read off the monitor. On the screen were typed up notes of the scene of the incident at first glance.

    "Both ears missing, clean cut for a bladed object after death due to little blood around the head. Heart is in tatters. Ripped crudely out. Death happened less than two hours ago," Rotam tore himself away from the blinking monitor and called out for Myers to follow him. "The murderer isn't far. The body is still warm, the weapon would be still with him,"

    "Sir! There are no finger prints and the murderer might have something for ears?" Myers felt a bit nauseous after remembering the disfigured body which had been laid to rest behind a bin. "Wait, I need to find if there is any evidence in the bins." The forensic scientists fished out a glove, the other one was burnt in a evidence bag. The latex gloves had a suspicious liquid pooling onto the bottom of the plastic bag.

    "Test the liquid, identify it and its origin. Turn the gloves inside out and see if there are any fingerprints on both sides," Rotam nearly lost his composure for excitement. They had found a possible lead and put and end to this long rampaging serial killer. Their days of terror were over. He remembered the fear and sadness when having to address the victims' family and inform them about the tragedy. He remembered the disappointment that plagued him throughout the serial killer's reign.

    "Sir! They identified the liquid to be the victim's, Mrs Beau Spice, blood and they found fingerprints inside the glove belonging to Mr Bilota," Myers informed the veteran. Both of them sucked in an easy breath. The pressure the had felt had lifted significantly for their chests, determination had steeled their resolve. They desperately wanted to get to the bottom of the case.

    "Brief me in the car. I'm making a phone call," Myers nodded and entered his car's passenger seat after fighting his way through the crowd. Rotam joined him minutes later, avoiding cameras and news reporters. "That was stressful. We are going to pay Mr Bilota a visit and stall him for the police," Myers read the suspect's information inside the moving car. Mr Bilota was an acquaintance to Mrs Spice, he has a clean record but no alibi for the time of the murder. Rotam gripped the steering wheel as if he was clinging to the lead of hope to the currently unsolved case.

    The two detectives arrived in front of an ordinary looking house in a welcoming suburb. Some people popped their heads out of their window wondering what the commotion was about. Children approached the detectives' car and watched them invite themselves into the suspect's house. Mr Bilota was surprised by the sudden visit but quickly adapted, and offered the visitors a drink and a seat. When he left the room Rotam signalled to Myers to commence an investigation. The veteran covered for him with the excuse of a toilet break.

    As time passed Rotam started to get suspicious of Mr Bilota and Myers absence. He decided to investigate himself, after all Myers is only an assistance and new to this field of work. He decided that if Mr Bilota tried to stop him he will have to reveal his status and press on. Searching all the rooms from the basement to the second floor he found nothing. All was left was the attic, before he climbed up, he wondered why this case was so easy. Freakishly easy. Rotam dispelled the thought and entered the last room. As he entered the attic the door closed and locked behind him.

     Rotam felt cold sweat forming and beading around his collar. Bright lights blinded him for a few minutes and when he could finally see, he nearly urinated out of fear. He regretted taking Myers as an assistant. He regretted taking upon this case in the beginning. But his stupid pride made him see it through to the end; his end that is. The veteran blinked dumbfoundedly at his swinging assistant's tortured body.

    In the absurdly clean room similar to a hospital, Myers was hanging off a meant hook by his torso. Tear tracks streamed down his face. The improvised gag was soaked with sweat, snot and saliva. Drool dripped from his chin and the whites of his eyes and teeth were only seen. He twitched from time to time and grunted as he jerked in mid-air. Across the room was a surgeon sitting on the dentists chair like a throne.

    "Welcome Mr Rotam, It seems like you have an appointment with me," The figure greeted. "Now no need to be afraid. I'm Dr Bilota and it is a pleasure to meet you,"

 

 


End file.
